


Together It's You & Me

by RonRos47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: My interpretation of Jane and Maura getting together.Mainly dialogue.





	Together It's You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a re-watch of Rizzoli & Isles lately. Ever since the show began I always thought they should have been endgame.
> 
> This is my first ever Jane/Maura relationship fic so please be gentle.

Jane straightened her suit. It was just dinner with Maura she had to remind herself. It was no big deal. She and Maura had had countless dinners before. This wasn’t any dinner however and they both knew it. Jane saw Maura waiting inside the restaurant, one that was across town. She knew she shouldn’t be so nervous but she couldn’t help it.  
‘It’s just Maura,’ Jane said to herself, ‘It’s just Maura. Stop being such a coward.’

Jane took a deep breath and walked inside. She told the hostess at the door that she’d found who she was looking for so he let her through.

Maura stood up when she saw Jane. She looked very Jane like in her suit but it was new and her hair was down in a way that made her look somehow different. Jane smiled at Maura. She’d seen her friend in dresses before but this one was different, a long slender red dress that hugged her curves nicely.

“Hey,” said Maura.

“Hey,” Jane replied.

“You look,” both of them said at the same time.

They laughed. “Well for what it’s worth,” said Jane, “I had thought about wearing a dress but I thought that might’ve been overkill for our night.”

“It’s perfectly fine. Wanna sit down,” Maura asked.

“Yes,” Jane replied.

The two women took seats across from each other. 

“I hope wine is okay,” Maura said as she pointed to the wine bottle in the ice bucket.

“My favorite,” said Jane.

“I know.”

“Yeah you do, don’t you?” Jane said with a smile.

“So we agreed right, no work talk tonight?”

“Right. Tonight is just about us.”

Maura held up her glass, “To us.”

The nerves both of them had were gone as they got further into their evening. They’d ordered dinner. They talked about their childhoods, about stories they hadn’t shared and they knew so much about each other as it was. Jane talked about her favorite hockey players growing up. Maura told Jane that she would have to take her to a game sometime. 

“Are you sure?” Jane asked.

“Absolutely. It’s something you love right? I want to see what it’s all about, why you like it so much.”

“You mean other than the violent hitting?”

“Yes besides that.”

Jane smiled, “Okay. The next home game is in two weeks.”

“Two weeks it is.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner the two ladies shared a cab home. They had been to Maura’s door front many times before but tonight, just like the rest of the evening, was different.

“Tonight wasn’t weird for you, was it, Jane?”

“No of course not. Was it weird for you?”

“You know I kind of thought it would be at first but it flowed a lot smoother than I anticipated.”

“So basically you’re saying you were nervous at the beginning?”

“Oh yes very nervous.”

“Me too.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.”

“I would have been crazy not to.”

Jane took a step closer to Maura. She was still so nervous but at the same time it was Maura, the one person whom she had feelings for as long as she could remember and knowing that made all those nerves go away. Jane brought her hand up and moved Maura’s hair behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful. I hope you know that.”

“What are you doing, Jane?”

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Jane said as she kissed Maura. It was a subtle kiss at first but soon that wasn’t enough for either of them. They got deeper into each other, tasting deeply. Their kiss was as special as they’d always hoped it would be. 

“We should,” Maura said between their kiss. “We should go inside.”

“Inside sounds good.”

Maura unlocked the door as quickly as she could. They could not take their clothes off fast enough as they made their way inside, heels and dress boots clanking to the ground, clothing spewed all over the floor as they made their way to the bed.

After a third time, the two finally laid in bed, Maura cuddled into Jane. 

“That was,” Maura said unsure of what words to find.

“Yeah,” said Jane. “I mean was it, was it okay for you?”

“Better than okay. Obviously a lot different than-,”

“Very different.”

Jane knew what Maura had meant. Both had been with men before and while those times were pleasurable, what they’d shared last night was unimaginable for either of them.

“But a good different,” Maura admitted.

“Definitely a good different. We should have done that a long time ago.”

“I’m inclined to agree.”

“We’re not going to tell anyone though right?” asked Jane. “I mean this is still new to the both of us. We still haven’t exactly figured out what this is yet.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Okay well that’s settled then.”

The two lay in silence for a moment when Maura began to run her finger tips over Jane’s scars.

“You’ve seen them before,” Jane said to her.

Yes she had. The scars Jane had sustained from the worst monster known to man. Injuries from two scalpels that left four keyloids, one on each palm of the hands and one on the top. Though they had been sustained a long time ago there were times, for both of them, that made the memories feel recent. And though Maura hadn’t actually been there during the time of the incident, she empathized with Jane. Her pain was hers. It had been that way for as long as they’d been best friends and it continued to ring true now that they’d become something more. 

“I know,” Maura replied. “This time it’s just different.”

“I know,” Jane said to her as she placed a kiss on Maura’s head while Maura held Jane’s right hand and kissed the scar on the palm, “I know.”

The two of them continued to lay in bed for a while, neither of them moving, more than content in each other’s arms. It wasn’t until they heard the click of a door that alerted them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Maura,” Angela called out from the living room.

“Oh shoot,” Jane whispered, “What is my ma doing here?”

“How should I know? I mean other than the fact that she does live in the guest house.”

“That is not the point Maura.”

“Then what is the point?”

“I don’t know I’m just trying to think of one. My clothes are out there.”

“So are mine.”

From out in the living room Angela did eye the clothes. She knew immediately whose they were and considering the bras that had been left behind, Angela could not help but put the pieces together.

“Go out there,” Jane said.

“I’m not going out there.”

“You’d better go out there or she’s going to come in here.”

“Fine,” Maura said, quickly putting on some fresh clothes and then left the room.

“Morning, Angela, how are you?”

“I’m fine, how are you?”

“Pretty good.”

“I’ll say.” Angela looked toward the hall to Maura’s room. “Jannie, get out here.”

“Shoot,” Jane said. She went over to Maura’s closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers, clothes she’d often kept at Maura’s when they’d simply been friends in case of an emergency when they’d had a case and she didn’t have time to go home and change.

“Morning ma,” Jane said feeling like a teenager who’d got caught.

“Care to explain this,” Angela said holding up a bra, Jane’s bra.

“It’s a bra,” Jane said as if nothing.

“I can see that. What’s it doing on Maura’s floor?”

“I uh, I can, I can explain that.”

“Uh hu.”

“Angela,” said Maura.

“Not yet,” said Angela, “I’ll get to you in a minute.”

“Okay.”

“Explain, now!”

“Damn it, ma please?”

“Now, Jannie.”

“Fine. Yes it is what it looks like but for the record we are all consenting adults here. It’s not like we did anything wrong.”

“We were just, exploring the female anatomy at it’s more finer points,” Maura said, coming to Jane’s defense

“Yes,” said Jane, “Yes, without all of that murder, dead people stuff.”

Angela’s shock soon turned into a partial smile.

“Okay now you’re scaring me,” said Jane, “Why are, why are you smiling? Oh my god you know!”

“Of course I know,” said Angela. “I would have been a fool not to.”

“How?” asked Maura.

“Well you two do make it pretty obvious.”

“No we don’t,” said Jane.

“Yeah, ya do. It had to reach this stage at some point. And you know what, it’s completely normal. Like you said, you two are both consenting adults so it’s perfectly fine if you want to experience being lesbians.”

“Oh god,” Jane said placing her hands over her face, feeling very embarrassed.

Maura went over and placed her hand on Jane’s back. An act that she’d done countless times but now meant something different.

“Jane,” she said, “Just breathe.”

“This is me breathing.” She then looked up at her mother, “And just for the record, we are not lesbians.”

“No,” said Maura, “I believe the term is bisexual. We both have been with men and now we want to experience being with women.”

“Right,” said Jane, “But for the record there’s only one woman I want to experience this with.”

“Aw Jane,” said Maura, “that is so sweet.”

“See, totally obvious,” said Angela.

“Well we’re only being obvious now because our secret is out.” Jane’s eyes widened a bit, “Speaking of which, ma you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t.”

“I mean it ma, no one can know. Not at work, not even Frankie.”

“I won’t say anything.”

“Because the last thing we need is for our business out in the open so people can start saying things.”

“Jannie-,”

“Maura and I are not ready for that yet, not when we’re still trying to figure out things ourselves.”

“Jannie, baby, I won’t say a word, I promise. You two have enough to deal with without me having to add to it.”

Maura smiled at Angela, “Thank you, Angela.”

Jane finally took a breath, “Thanks, ma.”

 

“Come on, let me make you some coffee,” said Angela. 

Just as Angela started to make the coffee Jane and Maura’s phones began to ring.

Jane looked for her pants where she found her phone in her back pocket while Maura fished for hers in her purse.

“Rizzoli.”

“Isles.”

“I’ll be on my way.”

“I’m on my way.”

They both hung up at the same time.

“Sorry ma, looks like that coffee will have to wait. I’ll call a cab, I left my car back at my place.”

“I’ll drive you. We can meet at the scene from there.”

“That works too,” Jane said as she grabbed her keys from her pants pocket.

“Bye, ma.”

“Good luck you two,” Angela said, not referring to their upcoming case.

“You know,” Jane said when they drove up to the apartment where Jane’s car was across the street. “I could have just taken a cab.”

“I know. I just thought this way would be better for the both of us.”

Jane smiled, “Yeah okay.” Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. “Wow,” she said when they were done.

“Wow,” Maura repeated.

“Last night was truly-,”

“Something else,” Maura finished.

“Yeah.” One more kiss and Jane said, “I’ll see you at work.”

“See you there,” Maura replied as Jane got out of the car.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What’s this,” Jane asked later in the day. Maura had placed a couple containers of Chinese on Jane’s desk later that evening.

“I know you forget to eat sometimes during your cases.”

Jane couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

“I just ordered sushi from that place you like. It should be here in ten minutes.”

“You hate sushi.”

“I know but you don’t.”

“And you’re actually willing to eat it?”

“Yeah.”

“Why do I sense an ulterior motive?”

“No ulterior motive. I may hate sushi but I like you.”

“Okay that has got to be one of the cheesiest things you’ve ever said.”

Jane smiled, “Yeah well thought I’d try something new.”

“It’s cute.”

“So what do you say, sushi?”

“Sushi it is. I’ll just go put this in the fridge. We can save it for later.”

“Sounds good and I’ll bring the food down to your office once it gets here.”

“It’s a date,” Maura said then regretting her words, “I mean as colleagues. Strictly professional.”

“Strictly professional,” Jane repeated with a nod.

Maura took the bags of Chinese to go store them in the breakroom fridge. Jane smiled as she saw Maura walk away. It was still surreal to think of what had occurred between them within the past twenty-four hours. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The day could not go fast enough for Jane and Maura. Once work was done both had been eager to get home. Jane took a detour to her apartment. Though she wasn’t being tailed she didn’t want to risk some of her fellow cops or others finding out that she was following Maura to her place. She decided to change out of her work slacks and shirt and into something more casual, albeit black slacks but more refined with a button down baby blue shirt.

It was not uncommon for Jane to show up at Maura’s doorstep or vice versa only this time it meant something completely different.

“Hey,” Jane said when Maura let her into the house.

“Hey, right on time I was just heating up the leftovers. Wine?”

“In a little bit,” said Jane, “there’s one thing I want more right now.” 

“Okay.”

Jane smiled as she leaned in to kiss Maura. 

“Hi,” Jane said.

“Hi,” Maura replied in a state of bliss.

The two of them continued to kiss for what seemed longer than the time actually was.

After a couple of minutes Maura asked, “Jane, what about the food?”

“How about we skip to the wine instead,” Jane said as she nibbled Maura’s neck.

“Wine, is, wine is good.”

The two pulled apart for a short while as Jane went to fill the wine glasses and Maura went to set a warm ambiance of candle light. They sat on the couch, wine glasses in hand or on the coffee table, their arms draped across the back of the couch, talking, laughing, telling stories neither of them had heard before. They had had endless talks on the couch before but none like this. One of many firsts for them and yet it felt completely natural. It shouldn’t have surprised either of them at now normal their chemistry felt and yet it did. So many times of pretending to be lesbians, of having to correct their inner circle that they weren’t a couple but despite all that they might as well have been for how natural and easy this was becoming. 

Jane gently stroked Maura’s face, held her hand, the simplicity. “You’re so beautiful,” Jane said to her.

“So are you, Jane. I’m guessing this counts as our second date.”

“Yeah I guess it does. Maura, maybe it’s too early to be saying this but I’m gonna say it anyways.”

“Okay,” Maura said, having some inkling as to where this was going.

“I love you, Dr. Isles.” Jane said.

“I love you too, Detective Rizzoli.”

"You do?"

"Of course. It would be hard not to, and not just as friends."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The two smiled, as they had all night as they leaned into each other, their lips meeting softly at first until they locked together, dancing in the dim light, tasting the wine, tasting each other. They’d felt like kids again and they might as well have been except for the feel of an adult like setting.

Maura stood up and held her hand out to Jane. They went around blowing out the candles and knowing their way in the dark, Maura led Jane to her room, to her bed.

“Good morning,” Angela said the following weekend, covering her eyes. “I’m not interrupting am I?”

“No ma,” Jane replied. “It’s fine.”

“Good,” Angela said as she uncovered her eyes. “Half the time I don’t know whether you two are fully clothed or not.”

“Ma!”

“She does have a point there, Jane.”

“You’re not helping.” Maura just laughed. Jane smiled at Maura, “Morning babe,” she said placing a light kiss on her lips.

“Morning.”

“I bring sustenance,” Angela said to them, “Donuts and bagels.”

“That was kind of you.”

“Well there’s nothing like pleasing my two favorite girls.”

As Maura placed the three glasses on the counter, Jane came up and wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist. They had been like this before many times, even several before their relationship but back then it had been a ruse and platonic at the same time. Now the action was real.

“Aw,” Angela said getting all soft, “You two are so cute together.”

Maura turned to look at Jane who only hugged her tighter. It had been a week since they’d confessed their love for each other and they held on tighter than ever. Not just physically but emotionally as well. They were always together either at work or off work. It was completely normal since many of their friends knew how close they were as friends. That was something that they didn’t want to change so it wouldn’t rouse suspicion and it worked. They even fought during some cases, some of them actual since they couldn’t agree but by the end of the day they would always make up at home, on occasion anyways. Sometimes that work would follow them and they would have to cool off separately.

This morning however was a good one. There was no denying at how right Angela was, they were cute together and neither of them could help it. They were so in love with each other that all else seemed to fade.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later Jane and Maura sat center row, eleven rows up from the ice rink as the Boston Bruins took on the New York Rangers. Maura was clad in a well fitted feminine t while Jane wore one of her Bruins hockey jerseys and cap. 

“Oh ho!” Jane yelled as one of the Rangers crashed in the boards nearest to them. Then she like man of the other fans got upset, “Oh come on! Damn it.”

“Why damn it,” Maura asked.

“The player from the Bruins just got a penalty for a cross check to the back.”

“Oh so a cross check means the guy will be in the penalty box for exactly two minutes putting the Bruins down by one player.”

“That’s exactly what it means.”

“Well that doesn’t seem fair.”

“That’s why it’s called a penalty, Maura.”

There were a couple of times during the end of the first period, when Maura tried to explain the scientific dynamics of the game.

“Oh come on, Maura. We’re here to have fun. Isn’t this why you wanted to come?”

“I wanted to come so I could spend time with you but yes to also have fun. Okay I’ll really get into it, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

By the end of the game the Bruins had beat the Rangers three to one. After the scientific mumbo jumbo earlier, it had been nice to see Maura really start to have fun. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Jane had seen that Maura liked the hard hitting. What she did admit too was how fast the players were skating and the power from the hitting of the puck. 

“See, told you it wasn’t that bad.”

“You know I have to say it was very entertaining. I’m starting to understand why you like it so much.”

“I could use a drink,” said Jane, “and some food.”

“Really, after all of that junk you just ate, you’re still hungry?”

“That was just the appetizer. Come on I bet you’re hungry too.”

“I could go for something to eat.”

“It’s settled then, Dirty Robber?”

“Works for me.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the time since they’d been dating, they’d made sure to frequent the local cop bar. They figured if they avoided it altogether then it would really raise suspicions. They’d made sure to keep things casual and tonight was no different.

They sat over beer, wine, salad and a burger. 

“As a kid if we weren’t building snow ball forts in our yard, my dad would create this ice rink. We would skate on that thing for hours, playing ice hockey. My ma, she used to hate it especially when my brothers would hit me with a stick or a puck but I would always find some way of getting them back. There would be times when it was late at night, everyone had gone to sleep that I would be up just skating. It was like my own little world, you know? I loved it.”

“Sounds like the perfect childhood.”

“It had it’s moments but I wouldn’t always say it was perfect. There’s no such thing as the perfect family but yeah I guess in some ways it was pretty great. What about you, did you ever skate?”

“The closest I came was figure skating but I was never any good at it.”

“Seriously? In a way it’s kind of like ballet?”

“And you would know that how?”

“It’s what some of the guys do in hockey do. It helps their performance on the ice. There’s this ice rink across town that’s open during hockey season. It’s open tomorrow, we’re going.”

“I don’t know Jane, me and ice-,”

“Jannie,” Frankie said as he came into the bar and grill. 

Jane looked at Maura, “Yes you and ice. We’re going.”

“Going where?” Frankie asked.

“None of your business,” Jane said to him.

“Hey did you just come from the Bruins game? I just saw that game on tv.” he asked as he saw her all decked out.

“Center ice,” Jane said with a smile.

“Seriously, and you didn’t think to invite me?”

“It was a girl’s night.”

Frankie laughed and then he saw that his sister wasn’t joking. “Seriously, you took Maura to a hockey game?” He looked at Maura, “You went to a hockey game?”

Maura proudly pulled out the puck she’d been carrying around. “I got a puck.”

Jane smiled in triumph, “Yeah she did,” Jane said proudly after a flying puck had gone their direction over the boards.

“You must have done something really good to get her to go to a game with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing it’s just that, no offense Maura but you’ve never been that much into hockey so I’m surprised you would even go in the first place.”

“Well,” Maura said nervously, “no time like the present to try something new.”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s more to that?”

“There is nothing more to it than that,” Jane said quickly. “Can’t two best friends just have a night out that doesn’t involve a case.”

“Yeah okay,” Frankie said with doubt in his voice. “Well I’ll catch you guys later, let you finish off your girl’s night.”

Jane picked up a fry and threw it at him. He just laughed. 

“Oh come on, Jane, he’s just having fun.”

“Yeah, too much fun at our expense.” Jane looked down and played with a fry in her ketchup. “I’m starting to think it would be easier if we just told everyone.” She then looked up, “Maura, I’m sorry, I didn’t-,”

“No,” Maura said with a seriousness. “I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. I mean I know it’s only been three weeks but it’s not like we’re planning on seeing anyone else or calling this thing off any time soon at least I don’t want to.”

“No babe, I don’t want to either.”

“Then let’s do it, let’s tell them.”

“Okay.”

“Next week. It is Thanksgiving after all so it won’t be weird having everyone over at the same time.”

Jane smiled, “Thanksgiving it is.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later Jane sat at her desk doing paper work. With no new murders to solve she was grateful for a slow day for a change. As she sat there she couldn’t help but think of the past weekend. Her time spent with Maura at the Bruins game had been a highlight for her. It had been one thing to watch the games on tv but to actually be there with the woman she loved made the day that much more great. Then there was the day after when she had taken Maura to an ice rink to teach her how to skate. Finally there had been one thing Maura wasn’t good at. Despite her scientific analysis on how to skate, when it came down to it that’s where she had struggled. She’d fallen a few times, making the two women laugh especially when Maura brought Jane down with her. They’d kissed a couple of times during those falls. After a while Maura was able to get it without Jane’s help. Pretty soon Jane couldn’t wait to get a hockey stick in Maura’s hands but Maura told her that was pushing it and Jane knew she was right.

“Jane, Jannie,” Frankie called out.

“What?” Jane asked. “Frankie, can’t you see I’m doing paper work.”

“No, what I see is my sister staring off into space. What’s going on with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve just seemed, un-you. There’s something going on.”

“There’s nothing going on.”

“Oh there’s definitely something going on. Who’s the guy?”

“There is no guy.”

“Okay, girl then?”

“Frankie since when have you ever known me to be interested in women?”

“Good point.”

“Is there something I can help you with, Frankie, or did you just come to bother me?”

“Nope, just came to check on you. Glad to see you’re doing okay. Hey Jannie, ma’s not cooking the pies this year is she?”

“Oh god no, she can’t be trusted with those.”

“Good, because she burns them every year. I’ll see you on Thursday, Jannie.”

“Frankie, it’s still a couple days away, I’m pretty sure we’ll see each other before then.”

“Don’t be a smartass, you know what I mean.”

“Would you get out of here so I can get some work done?”

“Yes, Detective Rizzoli.”

Jane shook her head as her little brother walked away. She sometimes loved working with him but there were other times where she wished they had different jobs so he wouldn’t have to annoy her both off the job and on the job.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I think Frankie’s onto us,” Jane said to Maura later that evening.

“What makes you think that?” Maura asked as she got a glass of wine while Jane went for a beer.

“He asked me if I was seeing a guy. Which I told him I wasn’t and then he asked if I was seeing a girl.”

“Really, what did you say to him?”

“I brushed it off and asked him since when did he know me to be interested in girls. He seemed to buy it but I can’t be too sure.”

“Well of course he bought it,” said Angela as she was setting the table for a dinner night with just the three of them. 

“No, no he couldn’t have,” said Jane, “because that would just ruin everything.”

“Trust me, Jannie, he bought it. He knows you’re seeing a woman. I don’t think he knows who you’re seeing but he knows.”

“How would he even know that? Oh my god, ma, did you tell him!”

“Of course not. Think about it Jannie, he’s a detective same as you. I’m pretty sure it would be obvious to him.”

“Your mom does have a point,” said Maura.

“Damn it well if he knows then so does everyone else.”

“Babe,” said Maura, “babe, relax it’ll be fine.”

“How will it be fine, Maura? It’s not fine when everyone around you is acting like nothing is going on.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing.”

“Well this is different. We decided to keep our personal life to ourselves for a while. And now that everyone knows what’s the point of even saying anything?”

“Jane,” Maura said rubbing her arm, “Calm down. We’ll go with things, as planned, and if people know then they know. It won’t change anything. Just take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.”

Jane did as she was told. “You’re right. It’s no big deal right? It’s just our family and friends. Nothing’s changed except our status.”

“Exactly. So it won’t be that bad.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thursday rolled around and the Isles house was a home of chaos. Maura had gotten the turkey going early. Jane tried her best to help but cooking Thanksgiving meals wasn’t her strongest attribute. She stuck to mixing whatever it was Maura needed mixing, be it the pie fillings, which Angela was to go nowhere near unless they wanted their pumpkin pies to look like burnt toast, or the stuffing for the turkey which Maura had specific preparations. Still Jane found a way to mess that up so Angela took over.

Maura had Jane setting the table instead. Something easy.

In the background the Macy’s Day Parade was showing on tv. The first game was the New England Patriots against the Baltimore Ravens. It was a no brainer for Jane, she was a Patriots fan through and through. The evening game was the Dallas Cowboys against the Seattle Seahawks. Jane was going for the Cowboys despite the team being highly overrated.

“Knock, knock,” Frankie said as he let himself into the house.

“Nice manners, bro,” said Jane, “you couldn’t have waited for me to open the door.”

“What, Maura said to just let ourselves in.”

“Yeah I did say that,” Maura replied.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” said Frankie.

Maura smiled, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Jane smiled, “here let me take that,” she said taking the pack of beer from his hand. “Please tell me those pies are store bought,” Jane whispered.

“Nope, made them myself,” Frankie said, “You think I’d let us eat burnt pies this year, not a chance. You haven’t let her near the oven have you?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.” Frankie went over to the counter, “Happy Thanksgiving, ma.”

“You too, baby,” said Angela. “Pies? Oh Frankie, you didn’t have to, I was just about to start the famous Rizzoli pumpkin crème pies.”

“Yeah well I thought I’d beat you to it this year. I made two pumpkin and two pecan. Wanted to save you the trouble.”

“That’s sweet Frankie. Thank you.”

There was a knock on the door.  
“I’ve got it,” said Maura.  
“Sergeant Korsak,” she said.  
Korsak smiled, “For you,” he said handing Maura a bouquet of flowers.  
“Oh they’re lovely, thank you. Come in, I’ll go put these in some water.”  
“Where should I put this,” he said holding onto the dish in hand.  
“On the table is fine.”  
“Oh is that you’re famous cornbread stuffing,” Jane asked.  
“It is,” Korsak said proudly.  
Hellos went all around.  
“Jane, the game on yet,” Tommy asked as he came in with baby TJ and his wife.  
“Hi to you too, Tommy,” Jane said. “Hey, where’s my nephew?”  
“Off at his mom’s. It’s okay they’ll be spending Christmas with us,” said Tommy. “So the game on yet?”  
“Not yet,” Jane replied, “Still got another half hour.”  
“Good then we can still place our bet,” said Frankie.  
“No, no betting, please,” said Angela.  
“You’re on,” replied Jane. “If the Patriots win, you have to do my grunt work on my next five cases.”  
“No way, three.”  
“Four.”  
“Fine but if my Ravens win you have to tell me who this new boyfriend of yours is.”  
Jane gave a side glance to Maura. “Nope,” she said to Frankie, “off the table.”  
“Aw come on. It’s not like we don’t know you’re in a relationship with someone.”  
“What makes you even think that?”  
“The smiling at work.”  
“I’m allowed to be happy.”  
“The blushing,” said Korsak.  
“The quick exits,” said Frankie.  
“The look on your face when you get a text,” said Maura, playing a long.  
“Not helping, Maura,” said Jane.  
Maura just shrugged.  
“Total obvious signs of a woman in love,” said Korsak.  
“Why isn’t he here anyways?” Tommy asked.  
“None of your business,” Jane said to him and Frankie.  
“If not for anything,” Frankie said, “Whoever this mystery boyfriend is, he’s a lucky guy.”  
“Thanks,” Jane said sincerely.  
“So we still on for my side of the bet?”  
“Not a chance,” Jane replied, leading to some laughter’s. “Gotta think of something else.”  
“Okay fine, all personal stuff off the table. If I win you have to let me take the lead on four cases.”  
“No, no way!”  
“Come on, it’s an even deal. I go back on patrol for four cases, I take the lead for four cases.”  
“Fine.”  
During the game Jane, Frankie, and Tommy sat on the couch drinking beers and yelling at the tv every now and then. Occasionally Jane would glance back at Maura who would smile. How Jane wanted to be with Maura more than anything. She would have given up the football game if it meant being closer even if they were a few feet away it still wasn’t close enough. Jane lost her patience.  
“Hey I’m gonna get another beer,” she said, “You guys want anything?”  
“Now,” said Frankie, “We’re midway through the fourth quarter. Can’t you wait for a commercial break?”  
“My Pats are winning anyways, I doubt I’m gonna miss anything,” she said as she stood up and walked over to where Maura was on the final food preparations.  
“You really didn’t need another beer did you,” Maura asked.  
“Too much testosterone,” Jane said.  
“Since when has that ever bothered you?”  
“Can’t a girl just want to hang out with her best friend?”  
“Yes, yes she can but I’m surprised you want to miss out on your game.”  
“It’s still got another fifteen minutes.”  
“Well as much as I love having you with me, you should go finish the game. The guys sound too excited. We’re almost done here anyways.”  
“Yeah okay,” Jane said getting another beer from the fridge.  
“Hey Jane,” Maura said not wanting to finish the sentence.  
Jane smiled, “I know. Me too.”  
“No, no, no!” Frankie yelled.  
“Oh, ho!” Janie yelled as the tv announcer announced the touchdown for the Patriots.  
Another fifteen minutes and the game ended with the Patriots winning 42-17.  
“No fair, game was rigged,” said Frankie.  
“Oh come on,” said Jane. “You’re just bitter because you have to do my grunt work.”  
“Maybe. Let’s make it one of two, double the stakes. Seahawks lose and I do your grunt work for ten cases. Seahawks win, I take the lead on eight cases.”  
“Forget it. The betting is done little brother. Enjoy doing dumpster diving.”  
“Okay everybody,” said Angela, “Dinner’s ready.”  
“Good,” said Tommy, “I’m starving.”  
The family of seven all took their seats at the dinner table. Angela and Maura, with a little of Jane’s help had done a beautiful job setting the table.  
“Detective Korsak,” said Maura, “would you do the honors,” she said handing him the knife and fork.  
“I’d be honored.”  
“Okay,” said Angela, “before we start cutting up the bird, you all know the drill. It’s time we go around saying what we’re thankful for. I’ll start.”  
Most of the thanks that were given were for family and friends, of Maura graciously having the holiday at her house, and that they were able to have a day from work to spend it together.  
After Angela, Frankie, then Tommy, and lastly Korsak all said what they were thankful for. “That’s about all of us,” said Tommy.  
“Not quite,” said Frankie, “Jannie and Maura still need to go.”  
“That’s right,” said Tommy.  
“You two didn’t think you’d get out of it did ya?” Frankie asked.  
Jane took a deep breath and took comfort in Maura’s smile who sat across from her.  
“Alright, here goes nothing,” she said directing her comment toward Maura. “Well like all of you I’m thankful to be here among family. I am also especially thankful this year, in a most unexpected way, for my best friend who has become more than a best friend, she’s become the woman that I love and the woman I can’t imagine my life without.”  
Maura smiled, “I love you too, Jane.”  
The mouths in the room dropped and Angela beamed.  
“Wait a sec,” said Frankie, “love-love, as in-,”  
“So there was never a guy?” Tommy asked.  
“Never a guy,” Jane admitted.  
“Oh my god, wow,” said Frankie.  
Korsak smiled, “I’m happy for you Jane, you too Maura. Gotta say, it’s about time.”  
“You knew?” Frankie asked him.  
“Oh come on, like you didn’t?” Korsak asked.  
“I honestly had no clue. Ma?”  
“Yeah she knew,” said Jane.  
“And you actually kept this secret?” Frankie asked.  
“Hey I can keep a secret.”  
The three kids looked at their mom, “No you can’t,” they said in unison.  
“Well I kept this one,” Angela defended.  
“Which we greatly appreciate,” said Maura.  
“So how long? When did it start?” Frankie asked.  
“Yeah,” said Tommy, “what’s the story?”  
“Well it’s been five weeks,” said Jane.  
“Five weeks!” Frankie said in shock.  
“Yes five weeks. Can we start our story or what?”  
“Fine no more interruptions, I swear.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It was a lot of little things here and there,” said Maura. “Stake outs.”  
“Pretending to be gay to get Geovani off our backs.”  
“The high school reunion.”  
“Going undercover at the gay bar.”  
“Okay how have we never heard about these?” asked Frankie.  
“They were private affairs,” said Maura.  
“Anyways,” said Jane, “we were having one of our talks and after many of them we just figured what the hell you know? I mean we figured the worst that could happen was that it doesn’t work.”  
“But it has,” Maura said looking directly at Jane.  
Jane smiled, “Yeah, it has.”  
“That’s great you two,” said Korsak.  
“Thank you, Vince,” said Jane.  
“Well that’s too bad,” said Tommy, “I always thought you and I had a shot,” he said to Maura.  
Everyone just laughed even Jane did to some extent. “Come on Tommy, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.” Everyone gave her a look, “What, the secret’s out, yes Maura is my girlfriend and yes I’m using the word girlfriend. You all are just going to have to get used to it.”  
“Well on that note,” said Frankie, “I think the next game is about to start. Tommy?”  
“Right, let’s go Cowboys.”  
“I’ll help you clean up,” said Korsak.  
“Me too,” Angela said.  
The game had just begun the first quarter with a zero to zero score. While the boys sat on the couch with their beers, their sister in between them, Maura, Angela, and Korsak all worked on clearing the table. Angela busied herself with placing left overs in containers while Maura worked on washing the dishes.  
Jane looked at Maura. It was like nothing could stop her from looking away. The way her hands glided on the dishes, the way the soap foamed around her hands, something so basic yet so mesmerizing. As much as Jane loved watching football or any other sport for that matter, she loved Maura more.  
“Here hold this,” Jane said to Frankie handing him her beer. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Oh come on, Jannie, you’re gonna miss parts of the game again.”  
“It’ll just be a minute.”  
Jane walked over and stood behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
“Hey you,” said Jane.  
“Hi,” Maura replied.  
“Come here,” Jane said as she pulled Maura away from the sink.  
“Jane, my hands are all soapy.”  
“So dry them off and come here.”  
Maura did as Jane told her.  
“Everything okay?” Maura asked when they had stepped toward the front door.  
“Everything is perfect,” said Jane. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura deeply, “I have been wanting to do that all day.”  
“Me too,” Maura said with a smile.  
“This is real, right? Us, coming out to ma, coming out to our friends, no more sneaking around?”  
“It’s real, Jane. All of it.”  
“Good because it would be a shame if it wasn’t.”  
“I love you, Jane.”  
“I love you too, Maura.”  
The two smiled at each other and then went in for another kiss, this one a bit longer and deeper.  
“Hey, Jannie,” Frankie called over his shoulder, “You gonna keep making out with your girl all night or we gonna finish watching the game?”  
Maura took Jane’s hand, “The dishes can wait,” she said to her. “Let’s go.”  
The couple walked over to their friends and took a seat on two of the chairs right of the couch. There were cheers and shouts as the Cowboys game progressed. Everything about the day had been perfect. The biggest thing was that there was no more sneaking around. Jane and Maura were happy before but now that happiness could be shared. This, this is all that mattered: being with family, being with friends, being with the love of their lives. Yes there would always be another murder but at least they had tonight and that was enough.


End file.
